Squabble
by wibblywobblywesteros
Summary: Future Fiction. As punishment for their crimes, Jaime Lannister and Arya Stark are chained together and banished to Bravos. Will they kill each other or somehow learn to get along.
1. Chapter 1

The throneroom was filled with an eery silence. The young queen, the mother of dragons, had summoned a list of people for sentencing. It was her first official act as queen of the seven kingdoms. The people of the court were clearly worried and curious to see what sorts of sentences she would hand out. Would she be merciful or would she be cruel? The guilty persons were brought up from the dungeons and escorted in by two guards, one prisoner at a time.

The court had expected a larger group of prisoners. There were only two. One of them was recognizable to everyone present. The other prisoner's identity was unknown.

"Ser Jaimie Lannister, you may approach." Dany said in her regal tone.

The two guards who held him, let go of his arms and gave him a shove forward. He caught himself before falling and made the short walk to the foot of the throne.

The queen gazed at him for a long moment. "I have known all my life that my father was murdered by Ser Jaime Lannister. I had expected you to look more like a monster." Dany finally said.

Jaime said nothing. He wouldn't even look her in the eyes. Everyone knew he was guilty of this crime. He had no desire to deny it.

"Just tell me why. Why did you break your vows and kill the king you were sworn to protect?" She demanded.

"His last two orders," Jaime began, "Were to burn the city, kill everyone in it… and to bring him my father's head...it was not an order I could obey."

"Lies." Dany fumed. "Those are lies!"

"Khaleesi." Jorah said from his place behind the throne. Just the sound of his voice seemed to calm her.

She took a breath. "Ser Jorah, reminded me this morning that the people called my father the mad king for a reason. Even if what you say is true, I can not let you go unpunished. I can not abide my father's killer wandering freely in Westeros. You are hereby banished to Essos. The guards will escort you to your ship shortly. Do not set foot in my kingdom again or I will have your head."

The two guards stood with Jaime at the back of the room while two more guards brought the other prisoner in, a young woman. At first glance he thought it might be Lyanna Stark but realized it must be Arya.

"Arya of House Stark, you may approach." Dany said.

Arya did not approach gracefully. She yanked free of the guards, they caught her and dragged her to the foot of the throne, depositing her there before walking away.

"Do you deny your attempt to kill me two weeks past?" The Queen asked.

"You owe the iron bank a great deal. They sent me to collect." Arya shrugged.

"Tell them they will have their money. But they will not have my life. Chain her to the Lannister. I want them both out of my sight." The queen commanded.

Arya was dragged to the end of the room where Jaime and his two guards waited. A fifth guard brought a chain and shackled one end to her right ankle. The other end, three feet away was shackled to Ser Jaime's left ankle. It took them some time to figure out how to walk in sync with one another but they had figured it out by the time they reached the harbor. The guards walked with them all the way down the docks and onto the deck of the ship. The key to their shackles was given to the captain, not to be removed until they reached Essos. Before the guards were gone, two ship crewmen took them below deck and locked them into a dark cabin room.

As their eyes adjusted to the dim light, they could see that the room was sparsely furnished, There was a table in one corner with a bench on each side. A shelf held several loaves of bread, a wheel of cheese, and jugs of water. A slop bucket sat on the floor and a single bed was aligned with the opposite wall. This cabin had been intended for one passenger, not two. Certainly not two chained together.

Jaime had not seen Arya Stark in at least twelve years. She had been a skinny child who quarreled with Joffrey the last time they had met. He doubted she liked Lannisters any better now than she did back then. This was not going to be an easy journey.

"Maybe that table has nails." Arya was the first to speak. Jaime understood her thinking. If the table had nails, they would be able to pick the lock on their chains. They turned the table over together and discovered to their disappointment that it was held together with wooden pegs. All the other furnishings in the room were the same.

"It was worth a try." Jaime shrugged.

"Of course it was worth a try." Arya said, irritated. "I wouldn't have said it otherwise."

"Right, because every idea you have, always works out so well." Jaime mocked. "Did you really think you could just sneak into the queen's chambers and kill her?"

"I was never meant to kill her. Only to scare her. My mission worked out just fine."

"Really?" Jaime said, jerking the chain between them.

"If anyone else had slipped into the queen's chambers and put a blade to her throat they would be headless by now. But she's more afraid of the Iron Bank than anyone else. She can't execute me. That was the point, to remind her where the real power is."

"And you just do the bidding of the Iron Bank? No matter how powerless it makes you?"

"I'm not powerless. We're going back to Bravos. I'm free there." She said.

Jaime sat on the bench nearby. Arya had little choice but to sit with him. "Not powerless? You have to go everywhere I do. Did your faceless men even warn you that this mission could get you chained to a Lannister?"

"You've got that wrong. _You _have to go everywhere I go. We're being sent to Bravos for my sake, not yours."

"I'm not talking about our destination. I'm talking about the next six weeks on board this ship. I just forced you to sit on this bench with me. I could easily do worse." He said.

She glared at him. You'd like that wouldn't you. Lannisters always want to fuck the Starks."

Jaime grinned. He had no intention of harming her. But she didn't need to know that. "I would say that the Starks are always trying to fuck the Lannisters. And here you are alone in a cabin, chained to a Lannister. I guess you got what you wanted."

Arya punched him. She didn't take time to think it through, she just did it. Given her size and angle it was a pretty good blow to the jaw, but not enough to really hurt him. In an instant they were both on their feet. Arya was pummeling him with both fists but Jaime had the advantage of size. A few sweeping steps and he pinned her against the wall of the cabin. She continued to struggle against him for half a minute more.

"Are you done now?" He asked when her movement stopped.

"I'm done." She sighed. Though both of them knew this wasn't the end. They weren't friends. Nothing had changed.


	2. Chapter 2

The first night they argued about the bed. It wasn't really big enough for two people, especially not two people who hated each other, but instead of fighting for rights to the bed, they fought for the floor.

"You take the bed. You are a lady after all." Jaime had offered. "At least I think you are."

"Seven hells! How about you take the bed, you're too elderly to sleep on the floor. It would probably bother your rheumatism."

"Fine then." Jaime said giving the chain a jerk he forced Arya to step closer to the bed. Then he lay down on the floor, deciding the matter for them.

"What are you doing? Get up!" Arya said.

"Unfortunately, I can't get up. I'm too stiff with rheumatism to even move. The bed is yours, m'lady." He said from where he lay sprawled out on the floor.

Angered, Arya crawled onto the bed. She had to sleep near the edge due to the short length of the chain.

When Arya awoke in the morning she forgot her chains entirely. She had been in a ship across the narrow sea many times by now. Often she slept in a cabin very similar to the one she now slept in. She got out of the bed and attempted to walk across the familiar space which ended with her falling flat on her face.

Jaime laughed from his spot on the floor. "Well you're certainly not a graceful lady." Then added. "Are you alright?"

"Actually, I am quite graceful." Arya picked herself up and stood at his feet. "When I'm not chained to an oaf."

Using the slop bucket was a bit awkward that morning but they managed to to stay turned away from one another while each took their turn. They sat next to each other on the bench at the table and ate a meal of bread and cheese.

"Ever been a prisoner before, wolf girl?" Jaime asked as they ate.

"Yes. A few times, but I was never chained up before."

"When I was a prisoner of your brother, I was in a cage, chained to a wooden post. At least this way I can move." He said.

"So you're saying you'd rather be chained to me than a wooden post? Lovely compliment, thank you." Arya said, taking a gulp of water.

"Yes well, I do what I can." He grinned.

"I doubt that. You probably don't even know how to give a real compliment. I bet you always say something witty, or something vaguely crude that would make a real lady blush, but it's never genuine." Arya said.

"It was genuine. _Anyone_ is better than a wooden post, even you."

Arya glared at him. "I'm supposed to be your enemy. Why in seven hells are you being _kind _to your enemy?"

"Arya, you're not my enemy. I never thought of you as one anyway. Your mother made me swear a vow to find you and bring you home safely."

"Right, with Lady Brienne of Tarth. I heard about that… I also heard about when you fought with my father and your men stabbed him. And I heard about Bran being pushed off a tower! Why should I believe anything you say?"

"Believe whatever you like wolf girl." He said, with irritation. "I'm taking a nap." And he dragged her with him to sit next to the bed while he slept.


	3. Chapter 3

In the following days, the two prisoners began to develop a routine. They took turns with the bed, alternating nightly. After breakfast they played a game of Cyvasse, as they had managed to convince Titos, the crewman who emptied their slops each afternoon to bring them the game. Cyvasse was followed by a nap or a book. Afternoons, the Captain allowed them out of their cabin to take some air up on deck. Much of that time was spent pacing from one end of the ship to the other. Both of them wanted the exercise and they found that stopping and talking with the crewmen often brought unwanted attention to Arya, the only female on the ship. After a few hours on deck, they were given a bowl of stew and locked back into their room until the next day.

It was just after supper at the end of the second week and Titos was returning them to their room. "Captain says it looks like a storm is coming." He told them as he locked the door. "If we take in water, I'll try to get down here and let you out but I can't promise nothing."

"That would be appreciated." Jaime said. "I don't think we'd make very good fish."

That night the rocking of the ship sent Jaime rolling out of bed. He landed partially on top of Arya. She woke with a start. "The storm is here. Stop grinning and get off me." She said loudly.

Jaime rolled off of her and sat next to her on the floor. "Can you swim?" He asked after a few minutes of rocking in silence.

"No." She said wide eyed. "Can you?"

He nodded. "Casterly Rock is on the ocean, I learned as a child. Though I can't imagine it would be easy in the storm, with a missing hand and chains."

Water began to pour in under the door to the cabin. The pair scrambled to their feet, avoiding the water for as long as possible. Another wave sent the ship rocking in the opposite direction and the water fled back out underneath the door.

"Titos isn't coming." Arya said with finality.

"No he isn't. We should start trying to break open the door."

"There's no need. I'll make a deal with you. I'll pick the lock on our chains and the door if you keep me from drowning."

"What? How?" Jaime began.

Arya reached into her boot and took out a small dagger.

"Where did you get that?" He asked incredulously.

"I've had it all along. I was going to kill you with it."


	4. Chapter 4

"When exactly were you going to kill me? While I was asleep? After we reached Bravos? What?" Jaime demanded.

"It doesn't matter now. I decided not to do it!"

"Convenient that you've decided in time to need my help, isn't it?"

"It's not like that. If the ship sinks, I'm dead anyway. And if I drown chained to you, you'll drown too." She held out the dagger to him, handle first. "Either kill me or help me, because I'm not gonna die by drowning in some fucking shipwreck!"

Wordlessly, Jaime took the knife and set to work on their shackles. Once they were freed he set to work on the door. The room now had several inches of water in it. Sometimes more and sometimes less depending on the motion of the ship. With the door no longer locking them in, the two of them went up the stairs to the deck of the ship.

They waves were high, sweeping over the deck and pulling in anything that wasn't firmly attached to something on the ship. More than half the crew were gone. Those left were clinging to ropes, masts, and whatever rigging they could find. The sky was so dark with clouds and rain, no moon or stars could be seen.

Arya turned to Jaime. "Give me back my knife." She demanded

"A knife isn't going to help you now." He said warily.

"I don't care. I'm not gonna die unarmed."

He realized she was afraid and he doubted that much of anything had the power to scare Arya Stark. "You're not gonna die at all. Come on." He brought her to a coil of rope that was firmly tied to the deck. He then wrapped the rope around her arm starting at the elbow and ending at the wrist. "Hang on to this." Jaime placed the end of the rope in her hand. "This way you can stay on deck as long as possible, save your strength. but you don't want to be tied on if the ship does go down. Just hang on, I'll be right back." He took a few steps away from her, then turned back around and passed her the dagger. She took it without a word.

He came back several minutes later with an ale or wine keg under his arm. "It's empty." He said finding a rope and wrapping it around his arm as Arya's was. "It will float even if the ship goes down, at least give us something to hang onto. " He set it on the deck between them as they prepared for a long night fighting the waves.


	5. Chapter 5

The waves crashed heavily on them for hours on end. The ship was tossed among the waves like a child's toy. Sometimes the force of the water swept them over the side but they clung to their ropes and clamored aboard again each time. Several times Arya had to help Jaime make the climb by pulling him up after her. It was nearly impossible for him to make with one hand.

The power of the water wept them over each time with a strength unrivaled by anything they had ever tried to fight. Debris from the ship were carried through the water like weapons. Mostly they were avoided until a broken beam struck Arya in the head, knocking her unconscious. Her arm limp, the rope began to unravel. Somehow, only the gods knew how, Jaime managed to grab her listless body and wrap his free arm tightly around her waist. The next wave took them both over the side, the force of it slamming them into the ship. More waves descended on them and the heaving ship plunged them below the water level several times. Still he clung to her for what seemed like an eternity. Arya woke with a gasp several minutes later and realising the situation, quickly adjusted her rope to make the climb to get them both back on board.

The darkness began to lift as the sun came up and the time between the seas crashing on to the deck began to decrease. The sun grew higher in the sky and it became apparent that the storm was abating, the ship was not going to sink after all. Both were too exhausted to really celebrate. Instead they fell asleep on deck where they lay.

"Wake up you lazy useless land fleas!" The captain was shaking them awake. "Storm's over. We lost some sailors and the cabins are water logged. It will slow us down and you two will have to stay up here. Don't get in the way or I won't hesitate to throw you overboard. Understood?"

They both nodded their understanding and the Bravosi Captain walked away. Arya sat up and unwrapped the rope from her arm. "I feel like my arm has been wrenched off."

"Mine too." Jaime said, removing his own rope. "I told you we weren't going to die."

"Yes, you did." Arya said. "And I would have if you hadn't held on to me."

Jaime half smiled, he always enjoyed being a hero.

"Hey don't do that!" Arya scolded. "Just because you saved me doesn't make you some white knight! I helped you too. The way I see it, we're even."

"I don't think so. I didn't need you to pull me on board. If you hadn't, I'd probably still be hanging over the side but I'd be alive. However without me to catch you, you'd be dead my lady."

Arya glared at him. "Shut up." was all she could say and Jaime knew that at least for this round, he had won.


	6. Chapter 6

Jaime awoke in the middle of the night to a cold breeze blowing over him. It was far cooler up on deck than the cabin had been. Uncomfortably so. He sat up to find Arya was already awake. She was sitting up, dagger in hand, studying the blade.

"You still thinking about killing me?" He asked.

"This knife belonged to Dreznak L'ogaris. I always preferred a sword before I got this. I actually left my sword back at my Villa in Bravos. This dagger served my purposes better this time."

"You have a villa?" Jaime said, unconvinced.

"Yes, I have a villa. The faceless men don't work for free. We are paid quite well for our services, especially those who are good at it."

Jaime imagined that Arya must be quite good if she could afford a villa of her own. "So what about this Dreznak fellow? Was he a lover or a friend?"

"Neither." She said, never taking her eyes off the blade. "At least not at first. I was sent to kill him."

Jaime sat up, adjusting to listen to her story if she chose to finish it.

"I first met him on the terrace of his chambers. I wore this seductive flowy dress and a face far prettier than my own. I only needed to distract him long enough to stab him in a vital area. It was supposed to be an easy kill. I'd killed others the same way many times. Except he was handsome and witty and for some reason I hesitated...I figured what could it hurt to stay one night? I could always kill him in the morning…"

"But you didn't kill him in the morning." Jaime guessed. It wasn't a question.

"No, I didn't." She admitted, she had tears in her eyes. "And I didn't kill him the day after that, or the day after that. I stayed for nearly a month. I didn't love him, but I felt something and it was the first time I'd felt anything at for years… then my employer contacted me and reminded me to finish the job or be terminated. So I did… he had this dagger that he kept by the bed. It was a gift from his father. He was naked underneath me, and nearly asleep… and I took this dagger and plunged it into his neck… I _murdered _a man who seemed to care about me… for what? for money? I don't even know…"

"Gods Arya!" Jaime moved a bit closer to her and put an arm around her. For some reason, she accepted it, she accepted his comfort.


	7. Chapter 7

The ship would arrive in Bravos within hours. They could see land in the distance and even more prominently they could see the great statue of the swordsman.

"Where will you go once we're free?" Arya asked Jaime.

"I don't know. I'm not sure I care for freedom. As a kingsguard I knew what was expected of me. Where to be, what to do, what to say. But here, the name Lannister means nothing and I don't have a penny to my name." He said.

"You could always borrow money. There's this bank I know of…" She joked.

"Very funny. Just when I've convinced you not to kill me you'd be sent to kill me anyway."

"How do you know I wouldn't just kill you without orders?"

"I guess I don't." He shrugged. "Most people, if they wanted to kill me, would have done it by now. But I'm not sure what your endgame really is."

"I don't have an endgame. I only wanted revenge. But you helped me so we're even. Now that doesn't mean that you're forgiven or that I even like you."

"No, of course you don't" His tone was mocking.

Arya gave him a dirty look. "I don't. But since you did keep me from drowning and I owe you, come stay at my villa until you figure things out."

He nodded in agreement, keeping his amusement at this turn of events to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Arya's home in Bravos was a one story building on a hill overlooking the sea. It was not the largest of the elaborate villas in the area but it was not the smallest either. A large garden surrounded the place and there was a single stone pathway to reach the front door. It was uphill the entire way with a clear view to the front window. Clearly, Arya did not want someone sneaking up on her.

Jaime followed her up the path, watching with curiosity as a maid perhaps ten or eleven years old came out the front door and ran down to meet them.

"My lady! My Lady! You have returned!" She hugged Arya when she reached her.

"It's good to see you too, Tari." Arya said, a little taken aback by this display of affection. "Have I had any messages?"

"Three from the order, m'lady." Tari said. "And five from Captain Kells."

Arya rolled her eyes at this news. "You wrote and told him no again?"

"Yes m'lady, all five times. I was quite rude. It seems nothing is going to diminish his resolve to marry you." The girl said.

At this news, Jaime broke out into laughter.

"It's not funny!" Arya spat the words at him.

"Yes, actually it is." He said, containing his laughter.

"Never mind… Tari run back to the house and set out a cask of wine. Tell your mother to prepare a hot meal. But not fish. Anything but fish."

Tari ran on ahead of them while Arya and Jaime took the path at a slower pace. "Her father is a sailor." She said of Tari. "And her mother isn't very bright. She's a good cook, and housemaid though. I'm able to offer them rooms and a little money while her sailor fellow is at sea… They don't know me as Arya. I'm Lyanna, wine merchant."

They soon reached the house. There was a large patio out front with stone tables and pillars that supported an overhanging roof. Once inside, there was a large open area in the center, a sort of great hall, but somehow more exotic than any hall in Westeros.

"There are four bedchambers." Arya told him. "Two on the right and two on the left. The kitchen and servants rooms are in the back. My room is there." She pointed to the first door on the left. It was the room with a view to the road. "Take any of the others you like."

Tari was emerging from the kitchen with a cask of wine. It was heavy for her but she seemed to be a strong girl and she soon had managed to carry it to the table in the center of the room. "Will you be wanting a bath m'lady?"

"Yes, I think I will. Draw one for our guest too. And see if Captain Kells left any clothes the last time he was here, please." Arya instructed.

Jaime gave her an odd look but said nothing. She didn't care what he thought. Tonight she was going to feast and drink far too much wine. That was all that mattered.


	9. Chapter 9

"So who is this Captain Kells?" Jaime asked over dinner that night. "Is he a pirate? He certainly has an odd taste in clothing."

"He's just a friend." Arya said. She had bathed and was wearing clean clothes as well. Not a dress of the Westeros style, and not men's clothing, but something more similar to the new Queen's style of clothing. It suited her. "He's probably a pirate. I wouldn't know, but he does have a ship."

"It seems odd to me that a _friend_ is leaving his clothes in your home and repeatedly asking for your hand in marriage." Jaime shrugged.

"Okay fine. He was a lover. But I'm not in love with him and I'm not going to marry anyone. I told him that. He won't accept it."

"I see." He said, choosing not to push the subject any further.

"You think there's something wrong with that? I can tell that you do."

"It doesn't matter what I think." He said.

As the night wore on and they drank more wine the conversation became less formal.

"I don't understand, what in seven hells I'm supposed to do here." Jaime slurred.

"You're supposed to drink." Arya said, pouring him another glass of wine.

He took it. "I'm not talking about just tonight. I mean in the future, here in Bravos. I can't be a sellsword… can't do many jobs at all with one hand…I'm educated but I can't write worth shit with my left hand… what can I even do except be a beggar or a thief?"

"You _can't _be a thief. You would be terrible at it." Arya snickered.

"I would not." Jaime was offended.

"Yes you would! Being a good knight doesn't mean you'd be a good thief."

"Fine then, that leaves begging. I will be the best fucking beggar Bravos has ever seen." He downed the rest of his wine.

"You can't do that either!" Arya said annoyed. "The best beggars are crippled and ugly. It's what makes people feel sorry for them."

"I'm missing a hand. I'd think people will feel pity for that."

"Not with that face they won't...and you look strong… not weak and helpless like a beggar...when the ship storm thing almost killed me, you held on to me so tight it left bruises...so I know you're strong… too strong to be a stupid beggar."

"I didn't mean to bruise you." He said sadly.

"It was only a little bruise… but it doesn't matter because you can't be any beggar or sellsword or any other stupid idea you might have…you have to stay." Arya implored.

"Stay?"

"Yes stay. Stay here in my house. I'm fucking sick of being alone. I could really use a friend."

"Okay." He conceded. "I can be your friend. But you might change your mind when you're sober. Who knows, maybe I will too."

They fell asleep at the table and didn't wake until morning when Tari was clearing the table and mess around them.


	10. Chapter 10

"Would you like breakfast now my lady? Or would you like to wait until later?" Tari was asking as she cleared the table.

Arya sighed, trying to ignore the pain in her head. "Nothing for me yet."

"And what of your guest? I'm afraid I don't know his name."

"It's Jaime." Jaime answered for her. "Nothing for me just yet either."

Tari nodded and continued her work, carrying a tray of dishes off towards the kitchen.

"Tari, please bring me my messages." Arya called after her. "I might as well deal with them and get it over with."

Jaime sat at the table with his head down, forehead resting on his arm while she dealt with her messages. He was unsure what he would do with himself that day or if she even remembered their conversation the previous night.

Arya broke the seal on the first note. It was from the Order of Imperial Wine Merchants, a fake organization seal used by her contact with the Faceless Men.

"For the transfer of one shipment of wine to the city of Mereen, Lyanna of Bravos has received the sum of three hundred gold coins in her account at the Iron Bank. These funds are now available to be withdrawn at your leisure… blah blah blah…" Arya flicked the note into the middle of the table.

She opened the second note. "For the sale of wine in the city of Bravos, Lyanna of Bravos has received one hundred and fifty gold coins in her account…" She cast the second note aside in the same manner.

"The following is a purchase order for one shipment of wine…." Arya went silent, staring at the note dismally.

"Do you have to do it?" Jaime asked, looking up at her. "What would happen if you refused an assignment?"

She stood. "It doesn't matter. I'm not refusing. I'll be gone for about four days."

"You're leaving right now?"

"Yes. This message came weeks ago. It needs to be dealt with right away."

"And while you're gone, I should…?" Jaime started, but he didn't even have a suggestion in mind.

"Take care of my house. There's a chest of coins hidden in my chambers. Tari knows where." She said, passing him a key from a chain around her neck. "You'll need to go into the city and hire someone to fix the south corner of the roof...The gardener should be here every other day. Fire him if he fails to show up again… Tari knows everything going on in the household but she's just a child, she doesn't have the authority to hire people or to send them away. Her mother is too timid to even try…" Arya hurriedly left the room, apparently packing up some things from her chambers.

Jaime stared at the key without a word. He wasn't sure how he felt about being Arya Stark's household Steward. But it was certainly better than being a beggar or a thief so he didn't complain.

Arya emerged from her room wearing her sword and carrying a cloth bag. "If I'm not back in five days, inquire with Jothee at the Iron Bank. He'll be able to tell you if for some reason I fail my mission. I don't expect to fail." She turned to leave but turned back around just before going out the door. "While I'm gone, buy yourself some new clothes. You look ridiculous."


	11. Chapter 11

On the second night after Arya had gone, Jaime woke to Tari shaking his arm.

"Ser Jaime, wake up! There are three lights coming up the hill. You must wake up!" The girl sounded terrified.

"It's alright. I'm sure Lyanna just has some visitors coming." Though he didn't know why anyone would visit in the middle of the night. He sat up to dress and meet these guests. "Do you ever sleep, little one?"

"You don't understand Ser. They come by threes, the people who want to kill my lady!"

This had his attention. "She might have mentioned that there were people trying to kill her." He said irritated. His boots were on. Tari followed him to the cabinet in Arya's chambers where she kept the weapons. There was no armor but there were knives, bows, arrows, crossbows, swords, a spear and a Dothraki blade. He chose one of the swords and turned to Tari. "Do you and your mother have a good place to hide?"

The girl nodded, shaken, but doing her best at bravery.

"Go then. Hide. I'll take care of this."

Once Tari was gone, Jaime checked the front windows. Sure enough there were three lights coming up the hill. They still had some distance to travel. It would be a good half an hour before they reached the house. He used the time to close all the interior shutters and bolt down the windows and door. There was little else he could do now, but wait.


	12. Chapter 12

Arya slipped out the window onto the terrace without a sound. She wiped most of the blood from her hands on her apron and headed down the stone steps without looking back. The deed was done. The old woman had never suspected Arya was anyone other than her household cook. The night was cool and clear, Arya had a view of the city lights. Candles and lanterns lit the windows of many homes and of temples and shops as well. No one took notice of the common looking young woman who travelled the streets that night, not even of the blood on her hands. Arya was nearly invisible. Quiet as a shadow.

She passed many travellers on her way across the city. The sort of people out this time of night were all lowborn, servants, sailors, whores, slaves, and thieves and pirates come ashore. It would take many hours to reach home on the other side of the city. It had taken several days to infiltrate the household and get close enough to her target. Now that it was done, she only wanted to get home to Tari and Mara and Jaime. Jaime. Why had she invited him to stay? She had meant to kill him the first night on the ship. That was the reason she had wanted to sleep on the floor, to stay alert enough that he would sleep first. On the bed, exhaustion claimed her and she didn't carry out her plan that night.

She didn't know what had stopped her from killing him in the following days. Part of her had to admit that she had been entertained by his wit. And she had enjoyed having someone in her life who knew her as Arya, a connection to her past. Then when he saved her from drowning, the night of the storm, she had gotten her determination to kill him for a time. It wasn't too late now, was it?

Arya was still undecided on the fate of Jaime Lannister by the time she reached her home. As she approached she saw that the common room was lit up, the front door open, broken. Something was very wrong. Picking up her speed, she ran the rest of the way up the hill.

Inside were three dead bodies, but most of the blood came from a fourth. Tari knelt over Jaime Lannister on the floor, his leg bleeding profusely as well as a wound in his lower ribs.


	13. Chapter 13

Tari ran for a Maester just as Lady Lyanna had instructed. She didn't want Ser Jaime to die. He had been kind to her these past few days. He had taught her how to play Cyvasse, how to write numbers and add figures, and how to shoot a crossbow. Had he not taught her how to shoot the crossbow, he might already be dead. It taken all of her courage to come out of hiding and shoot one of the men, but she had done it all the same. All because she didn't want Ser Jaime to die. She still didn't want him to die. Tari pushed her body to run faster.

Arya did what she could to stop the flow of blood while she waited for Tari to return. There was a lot of blood. She had seen more in her line of work but this was still a lot. He wasn't conscious and Arya didn't know why she was crying. He was only a stupid Lannister after all, a Lannister she had planned to kill. Yes, she had asked him to stay but that didn't have to mean she actually needed to care whether he lived or died. _I don't care. _She told herself again and again as she firmly held the wounds and waited the endless minutes for Tari and the Maester to return.

Her relief at finding he was still breathing when the Maester did arrive was palpable. She found it hard to be patient while herbs were administered and wounds were stitched up. Finally, the maester finished his work and he turned to give Arya his verdict.

"If he lasts the next few days, he will live." The old man pronounced.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Arya was angry. "Why can't you just tell me if he is going to live or not?"

"Because I simply don't know. Sometimes all we can do is wait and see."

Arya wanted to scream. She wasn't a particularly patient person. She didn't feel that she could stand waiting several more days to know the fate of someone she cared about. Because she did care, she just hadn't been sure of it until she'd almost lost him.


	14. Chapter 14

Lynesse watched her daughter Tari through the keyhole as she changed the bandages on the Kingslayer's wounds. She had recognized him the moment she had seen him from the crack in the kitchen door. She liked to keep her distance from people. No matter what Lady Lyanna may think, Lynesse was neither stupid or timid, she just preferred to let others believe she was. Lynesse was a beautiful woman and easily recognized. Her blond hair and striking blue eyes were hard to miss. It was better for Tari if her mother remained hidden and harmless.

Lynesse wished she could have convinced her daughter to keep her distance from Jaime Lannister. She didn't begrudge their friendship, she simply didn't want him to recognize her. Tregar Ormollen was not a forgiving man. If word ever slipped out that she had escaped to Braavos, both she and her daughter would be taken back to be his concubine and slave. Jorah had been much kinder to her. He had broken laws and spent everything he earned just to make her happy. She had been a fool to leave him. She knew that now, now that it was too late.

Lady Lyanna was waking from the chair next to the bed where she had slept the night. Lynesse knew that Lyanna was not her mistress' true name. She suspected it was Stark, maybe even Arya Stark, but it was not Lyanna and Lyanna was no wine merchant. She never said as much to Tari. It didn't really matter who their mistress was. All that mattered was staying hidden until they could find a way to cross the narrow sea and go home.

She watched as her mistress anxiously changed the Lannister's bandages Maybe, if he lived, and if he could be trusted, he could help them. There was only one way to be sure of that. If the rumors were true, Jaime preferred blonds anyway. It had been a long time but Lynesse hadn't forgotten how to get a man's attention.


	15. Chapter 15

Arya awoke to Tari's squeals of excitement. "He's awake my lady! Ser Jaime is awake!"

It was the first night she had gone back to bed in three days and of course Jaime had to pick that moment when she was soundly sleeping to finally wake up. Arya didn't care about being woken, not really anyway. She pulled on some clothes and rushed into his chambers.

Jaime was sitting in the bed, propped up with the help of several pillows. He looked drowsy and pale but was otherwise normal. Arya didn't take time to think it through. She all but ran to him and threw herself at him to hug him. He let out a groan of pain and then hugged her in return.

"Did you miss me?" He said after a moment.

"Seven hells no!" She replied, still not letting him go. Finally she pulled away. "What happened? Who were those men?"

"I was hoping you could tell me the answer to that…"

"I don't leave loose ends. No one knows who I am to even come after me. They must have come here looking for you." Arya insisted.

Jaime shook his head. "Tari told me that there were men looking for you, men who always come in groups of three."

Tari stood in the corner of the room, watching and listening in confusion. Arya looked to her for an explanation. "I don't understand… twice when mother and I went to market there were three men who followed us everywhere. Mother told me not to be afraid because they weren't looking for us but for lady Lyanna… and once when lady Lyanna was away the men came and mother offered them food except I think she poisoned them because they all slept at the table and mother told me to go to bed and never speak of it…" Tari wiped away her tears worriedly.

Arya's mouth dropped open just a little from shock. "Tari, go fetch your mother. I need to speak with her immediately, please."


	16. Chapter 16

Arya waited patiently for Lyn to give and explanation but the woman was silent, stupidly silent, and for the first time Arya realized that the silence might just be an act.

"Well, say something! I know you're not as daft as you pretend to be. What are you not telling me, Lyn?" Arya demanded.

"If I tell you, you must promise me not to cast Tari out. I will leave your service if I must but Tari will not be safe on the streets." Lynesse said worriedly.

"I'm not sending Tari away. She hasn't done anything wrong. But you haven't explained what you've done at all. Tell me, and perhaps you won't be going anywhere either." Arya said the words with more kindness than she felt.

"My full name is Lynesse. I was of House Hightower, the wife of Ser Jorah Mormont. For many years I lived with Tregar Ormollen. He was kind enough at first but he did not know that Tari was not his child… She belongs to Ser Jorah. Tregar has many daughters by many concubines and most of them he sells for their dowry to whoever will pay the most… Tari could have a better life in Westeros as a highborn maiden, the heir to Bear Island, but Tregar would hear none of it…because Bear Island would be Tari's and not his... he wanted her betrothed to a very rich but cruel man in Quarth…. so I ran away and he continues looking for us…. I am sorry my lady and Ser Jaime for all the trouble I have caused… I truly did not mean for it to come to this…" Lynesse finished.

Arya was taken aback by what Lyn had said.

"Why not just send a message to Ser Jorah and tell him to come get his daughter?" Jaime asked.

"I did." Lynesse told them. "I think he must not have received it or did not believe it. He never sent a reply and that was nearly five months ago."

"We'll send another message." Arya said. "And in the future, if someone wants to break into my home and abduct or kill people in it, you will not keep it a secret."

"Of course not. Lady Arya." Lynesse said.

Arya's eyes widened. "How long have you known?"

"Long enough. It seems we both have been keeping secrets."

Ayra sighed. "You're right. I won't hold it against you if you won't hold it against me."

Lynesse nodded. _That _had gone more smoothly than expected.


	17. Chapter 17

It was several weeks before they received a letter in reply from Westeros. In that time Ser Jaime had nearly recovered his strength. Arya was away again on some quest for the Iron Bank. Tari was helping her mother cook and Jaime had just brought more firewood to the kitchen for her cooking fire.

"A messenger just came from the city." He told them, taking a sealed parchment from his pocket. It had a Targaryen Seal on it, from the Queen.

Lynesse opened it anxiously. "This doesn't make any sense." She passed the letter back to Jaime and let him read it.

_I regret to inform you that Ser Jorah Mormont is not aware of having any daughters or sons for that matter. He did not receive your any of your correspondences as I intercepted them personally. Do not write to him about this matter again. I will not allow Ser Jorah to leave my service over this matter. -Queen of The Seven Kingdoms…_

"Either the Queen doesn't believe you or doesn't care… or both." Jaime said.

"But why?" Lynesse asked.

"Perhaps she thinks Mormont will leave her to raise Tari on Bear Island."

"She cares for him that much?" Lynesse wondered aloud.

"I don't know if _care _is the right word to use…" Jaime said. "I saw very little of them but rumor had it that they had a strange relationship."

"If she won't allow him to receive my letters then I'll have to find a way to bring Tari to him."

"Arya will send you to him. She told me so herself before she left." Jaime told Lynesse, easing her worries considerably.

"You could return with me." Lynesse suggested in a friendly manner.

"I was banished, remember?"

"If my former husband has as much influence with the Queen as you say, I would think that returning his daughter to him would be enough to end your banishment."

"And what if it isn't enough?" Jaime asked.

"Then I'll help you escape again." Arya said from the doorway. She had apparently just returned home.

"I can't let you do that." He said.

"You can't stop me. Pack your things. We leave tomorrow." Arya told them all.


End file.
